character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Keine Kamishirasawa
|-|Base= |-|Hakutaku= Summary Keine Kamishirasawa (上白沢　慧音 Kamishirasawa Keine) is a were-hakutaku who acts as the guardian of the Human Village. During the events of Imperishable Night, she uses her abilities to conceal the Human Village from the heroines. She shows herself again in the extra stage on the night of the true full moon, having assumed her hakutaku form. Power and Stats Key: Base | Hakutaku Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Keine Kamishirasawa Age: Over 100, implied to be older than Gensokyo Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Human, Were-Hakutaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Timeline Destruction, History Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Invisibility, Origin Manipulation (As shown here.), Future Manipulation (As shown here.), History Absorption (Can eat history.), Intangibility, Transformation (Transform into Were-Hakutaku.) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Yokai and Mythic Physiology, Hakutaku Physiology, Horn Protrusion, Timeline Creation, Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Alternate Timeline Awareness, Event Manipulation, Resistance to Mind and Insanity Manipulation (Youkai are resistant to the effects of True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Capable of eating history, History is synonymous to timeline in the Many World Interpretation beneath quantum mechanics. History can also be viewed as timelines as seen in Kaguya's profile.) | Low Multiversal+ Level (Creates and modifies alternate histories) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of eating History and can still move around.) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to her base form.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universal+ Level | Low Multiversal Level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, at least Kilometers with history creation/destruction (Hid the entire Human Village by devouring its history.) Intelligence: Above Average (Is a History Teacher, described as very intelligent with a great memory.) Weaknesses: None Notable. | The Hieda family's Gensokyo Chronicles are beyond her powers. Thus, it's not her history and she's unable to manipulate it. Vulnerable to vulnerable to Possession and Spiritual attacks as she's a youkai. Note: Keine should be resistant to mental attacks as she's a beast youkai. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Eating History': Only she can in her regular form, eat history. "History" is defined as reality from one's point of view. Thus, she managed to erasure from history the Human Village, making the protagonists unable to see or interact with the village, as if it never existed in the first place. Though not directly demonstrated, she has claimed to be able to eat the history of individuals. *'Creating History': In her were-hakutaku form, she's seemingly able to create history. It hasn't been used on-screen, although Perfect Memento in Strict Sense mentions that she can "create" history that didn't happen, most likely to benefit her or whoever she's allied to. It is said that Gensokyo's history was at least partially created by her. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Teachers Category:Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users